1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of carton-type containers of the paperboard or boxboard type which may be provided with a sealing liner means for protecting the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of cartons have been provided for protecting the contents thereof, such as, by a sealed liner means. Where a relatively high degree of protection is required, as where the unused contents must be protected from the atmosphere, either because the contents are moist and must be prevented from drying out or where the contents are essentially dry but are susceptable to absorption of moisture from the atmosphere, it is customary to provide a liner which will provide the desired degree of moisture/vapor-proofness. Where a liner is utilized, it is of course necessary to open both the outer carton and the liner, which allows the contents to be dispensed, after which the liner and outer carton must be reclosed in some manner to continue to protect the remaining contents of the container. Some produsts of this type are particularly difficult to package in reusable types of containers. Thus, for example, the packages of the premeasured coffee filters and the alcohol-based wipes for babies are particularly difficult to package. Typically, the prior art employs either a package having a polyethylene lid with a foil overwrap on the paperwrap, or a wound paperwrap base with a metal bottom, which packages are often made of multiple pieces and are extremely difficult to separate. This type of container presents serious problems of disposal in an environmentally safe manner because the types of products used and the difficulties in separating the products for separate recycling.